Everyone Needs a Guardian
by HuntressBiancadiAngelo
Summary: OC Centered, OC not in love with Jack. Cassidy was just a normal girl, living at an orphanage with her best friend, until new enemies come to take down the Guardians. When things take place Cassidy is forced to work with the Guardians to save her "sister". But these new villains are much stronger and more determined then Pitch. And they're out for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Other chapters will be longer then this, this is the prequel. And I'm gonna say this right now, the OC is not in love with Jack, and never will be. It is OC centered but the Guardians will get a lot of time as well. I made this along with Hakuai-animelover135. This was her idea, I'm just writing it for her.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and villains. And that ownership is shared.**

Harmadiad smiled as she looked all around her. At the plants growing around her, at the army kneeling in front of her, at the three people standing next to her. Next to her was none other than Ala and Mamuna, two of the strongest weather and climate creatures in all the known realms. The third, well, she wasn't standing next to anyone, instead she was cloaked in darkness, hanging from the ceiling and slowly surveying the room.

"Our plans are in motion," Harmadiad cooed, her voice bouncing all around the room and gaining the attention of all the men in the room.

Mamuna rolled her eyes at this. Harmadiad was a nymph, key word being 'was'. Even though she technically wasn't one now she still had the powers of one, including the power to charm and seduce men with just one word.

You can understand why Mamuna wasn't that much of a fan of Harmadiad if you have ever been compared to someone more beautiful than you. Next to Harmadiad, Mamuna was nothing but an ugly lady. Where Harmadiad shines like a beacon in the light, calling all men to her, Mamuna is part of the darkness, never coming near the adults, especially men, unless necessary, preferring instead their children.

"Of course they are," A cool, silky voice came from the rafters. The shadowed figure. It was obvious from the sound of the voice that the figure was female. "Soon the Guardians will learn about us, and will have to face off against a force even stronger than they are."

"Yes yes yes!" Ala cheered, jumping up and down in happiness. "I will finally be able to destroy that "winter spirit" who took over my job. What was his name? Ah, yes, Jack Frost. Destruction, blizzards, deaths of many. Yesss!"

"Perhaps all those years in a jar really have butchered her mind," the silky voice sounded once again, sounding perhaps amused.

"Quiet!" Harmadiad snarled, turning to look at them all. "You know your jobs, now go do them! We have very little time to find the chosen one and if we do not hurry than the Guardians will get to her first. So go!"

"As you command, _Master,_" Ala laughs as her body turns into a dark, black cloud, disappearing with the wind.

"Are you sure we must use the Ala?" the silky voice asks, sounding to have come closer.

"Yes, we need her, now go!" Harmadiad's eyes flash green as she snarls this, the plants in the room growing bigger.

"Going, I'm going now," The voice disappears, as does the shape of the cloaked figure.

"Maybe we should get rid of her," Mamuna half-jokes, motioning towards where the cloaked figure used to be. "She gives me the creeps."

"And if she gives you the creeps than she is bound to give the children creeps as well, Now go!" Harmadiad screeches.

"Alright, leaving,"

Harmadiad turned back towards her army as Mamuna left the room. She couldn't stop the smile or laugh that came from her, a deep, evil cackle. "Just try and stop us MiM, with your pathetic Guardians!" she screamed towards the sky, and, in turn, MiM

**~Rise of the Guardians~**

Jack laughed as he flew through the sky, doing flips and swirls in mid-air. He absolutely loved the feeling of freedom that flying caused, once in the air it was like he had no worries at all. Ever since he had become a Guardian and could be seen he was more happy then ever. And today was no different. Jack was just pushing through some white, puffy clouds when something hard slammed into him. Jack let out a small scream as he tumbled through the air before the winds caught him.

Looking around to find the object that had slammed into him Jack was shocked to see a girl about his age, maybe a little older, standing in front of him. She was wearing hunting clothes, and on her back was a bow and a quiver holding dozens of arrows. Her hair was black with lightning streaks of yellow through it. Her eyes were different colored, one being bright yellow, the other dark blue. Most shocking though was the pair of raven wings extending from her back, reaching a diameter of twelve feet, at least. The feathers seemed to shimmer from black to dark blue to purple, never staying the same color for more than a couple seconds. She was also standing on a cloud, a smirk planted firmly on her face. Jack's mouth fell open a little as he stared at this newcomer.

"Close your mouth Frost, you'll swallow a bug," the girl said, her voice silky and yet resonating perfectly through the air, like thunder.

Jack snapped his mouth closed so quickly that you could hear his teeth click together. Finally after a couple minutes of staring at the girl Jack asked, "Who are you?"

"Ah, so cliché, asking who someone is first before anything else," the girl pulled a knife from her belt and started filing her nails with it. "But, since I know who you are I guess I should tell you who I am. My name is Ala, the original storm spirit and creator.

"Wait, original?" Jack was confused, as far as he knew he was the original storm spirit. Well, winter spirit. But creating winter storms was in his power as well.

"Yes, original," Ala snarled. "Long ago I used to bring the rain and snow and storms, and any other weather, to the world. But then the Man in the Moon replaced me with _you._" You could hear the anger in her voice, the pure hatred directed towards MiM and more importantly, Jack.

Jack took a step back, raising his hands in a peaceful manner, "Trust me, I never asked to become a Guardian or become immortal."

"But you still accepted the job and, you see, I want my position back. But as long as you're alive, that can't happen. So prepare to die,"

"Wait, what?" Jack asked, eyes going wide.

He barely had time to move before the arrow sped towards him.

**~Line Break~**

"I'll see you later, Phil, bye," Cassidy called as she waved at the older man.

"Bye Cassidy. Be careful!" Phil called back, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Cassidy move away.

Cassidy turned around, walking backwards as she raised an eyebrow at her mentor, "When have I not been careful?"

"Don't make me answer that question," Phil called back. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." Phil turned around and walked back into his cottage, silently closing the door as he did so.

Cassidy shook her head, raven hair tied up in a braid falling over her shoulder. Sometimes Phil could be a little cold, but he was always protective of her. Ever since she was ten and had met him. Apparently she reminded him of his daughter, who had died a long time ago.

"Cassidy! Cassidy!" Alice, Cassidy's friend, called as she ran up to her. She doubled over, gasping for air.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Cassidy asked, leaning over so she could look Alice in the eye.

"Karen Nightwell is being a jerk again. She's messing with the younger kids. I stopped her but you're her enemy, so thought I should tell you, sis," Alice gasped, finally straightening up. They of course weren't actually sisters. At least, not by blood relation. They lived in the same place, the orphanage, and shared a room, had since they were nine. They'd quickly became friends and the only time you'd see them separated was usually at class and when Cassidy was having practice with Phil.

Cassidy shrugged, "Karen is just a bully who needs to learn respect. She's what, eighteen now? And she's picking on some six, seven year-old's? She is just someone aiming for attention."

Alice lightly chuckled, shaking her head so her brown hair fell in front of her dark eyes, "Should we go back to the orphanage or to the village?"

"Village. I've gotta go find some more materials for my arrows," Cassidy smiled as she showed Alice her quiver, which was only half full of arrows.

"Why can't you ever leave that thing at Phil's? It freaks people out. Not me of course, but others," Alice turned around and began walking in the direction of the village. They lived right in between the forest and village, it was a nice spot. You could go hunting and still get to school in time.

"That's the whole point. It scares Karen and a bunch of other jerks, so it stays," Cassidy lightly jogged in front of Alice, always staying at least five feet in front of her.

Alice groaned, speeding up to stay with Cassidy. They walked/jogged for five minutes before breaking through the trees and entering the outer bounds of the town they lived at. Cassidy practically ran down the steep hill that led to the town, Alice running after her, calling for her to slow down.

"Cassidy! Slow down! Let me catch up, some people aren't as fast as you!" Alice shouted, pushing some of her hair away from her eyes and mouth as she ran. Sometimes having long hair wasn't that nice.

"Well, maybe you should work more in P.E," Cassidy called back, but she stopped at the bottom of the hill, waiting "impatiently" for Alice to catch up with her. When Alice finally made it, panting and doubling over once again, Cassidy couldn't help the small jab that came. "Well, finally, some of us don't have all day."

"Oh, bite it," Alice snarled, glaring at her sister.

Cassidy laughed, turning around and beginning to walk farther into town. Once again Alice had to run to catch up with her. As they walked through town the residents were obviously avoiding them like the plague. Cassidy acted like nothing was happening, it was normal for her, she was different, and that led to people avoiding her. Her only friends were Alice and Phil, and she was fine with that.

Cassidy pushed open the door to the hardware store and walked in, ignoring the bell that chimed as she did so. Alice followed her in, looking bored already.

"Just get your materials and lets go," Alice groaned.

"Okay, okay," Cassidy muttered, already going to aisle 7 where the wood and arrow heads for her bows were found. She picked up seven pieces of long, strong, thin wood and the same amount of arrow heads before heading to the check-out.

"Needed more supplies for your arrows?" The cashier asked. He'd grown used to Cassidy buying the supplies for her arrows over the years.

"Yep," Cassidy answered, pulling out the thirty dollars needed to pay for the supplies, before turning to Alice. "See, it didn't take me that long to get the supplies."

"Fine, I guess you're right," Alice sighed, already heading towards the door. Cassidy shook her head, smiling lightly as she grabbed the bag the cashier was holding out and jogging after Alice. She quickly caught up with her friend.

"So, what now? Back to the orphanage?" Cassidy asked, taking out one of her bows from her quiver and studying it.

"Orphanage, I guess. We don't have any school today or tomorrow since it's the weekend, so the next two days will consist of the orphanage and Phil's," Alice answered. She stopped and leaned over, studying a flower in the ground that was growing between to cracks in the pavement. "Do you see this? Flowers shouldn't be able to grow right now because of how cold it is, but this one is, and in a place that is nearly impossible."

Cassidy groaned, "Can't you stop thinking about science for, like, two seconds? You don't need to analyze everything about nature."

Alice straightened up, sending a glare Cassidy's way, "Fine then, let's go home." Cassidy just nodded and took the lead, once again jogging in front of Alice.

And for the time being everything seemed fine and normal, but nothing ever stays that way for long where the Guardians are concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N Okay, I made a mistake in the last chapter due to my miscommunication, Alice isn't eighteen like Cassidy, she is between eight and ten, but is very smart for her age. Kay? Got it? Forgive me if Alice is different in this one. My fault. Sorry.**

** Nopeitsgone: Phil's suppose to be random right now. He's a background character.**

** Rezzkat: Yeah, she's like Katniss in the beginning. But she'll change later on. I'm glad you think they're good characters. You can thank Hakuai-animelover for that.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's. And even that's a shared ownership.**

Jack flinched as another lightning bolt nearly hit him, just barely missing by an inch or so. More lightning bolts came flying at him, stuck in the shape of arrows. He flew through the air, faster then ever, willing the winds to make him go faster to try and outrun Ala. Whoever this girl was, she was crazy. Seriously, who shoots lightning arrows?

He screamed as one of the arrows hit to close to him, exploding and slamming him backwards, and up against one of the Himalaya Mountains. He groaned as he fell into a snow drift, spitting out some snow that had gotten into his mouth. Who was this girl? Ala floated above him, and evil sneer on her face.

"Well, well, looks like Jack Frost isn't as great as the legends make out," Ala laughed, her hair swaying in the wind.

"Wait, legends? There are legends about me?" Jack asked, standing up with a big grin plastered onto his face.

"Oh, shut up and prepare for your doom," Ala snarled, electricity coursing through her hair. She drew another arrow from her quiver, placing it against the bow and pulling the string back. She carefully aimed it at Jack's wide eyes. She wasn't going to be a background character any longer. A large smirk came to her face as she let the arrow go, as it flew through the air towards Jack, and as it...was pushed away by a see through person?

Before the arrow could hit Jack, the Winds conversed between each other, before coming up with the only plausible situation. They changed their forms into a humanoid form, see through, but solid. Breeze, one of the oldest Wind spirits, caught the arrow between two fingers, breaking it over his leg.

"You really shouldn't be aiming those at people, it could poke out an eye," Breeze said, smiling up at Ala.

"Rule number one, never attack Jack Frost," Whirlwind, one of the few female Wind spirits, snarled. The other Wind spirits nodded in agreement. Jack Frost was their friend, no one was allowed to hut him under their watch.

"Wait, you guys actually have a conscious? I thought you guys were just like, I don't know, the sun. Doing something but not able to control it really," Confusion ran over Jack's face as he looked at the six Wind spirits standing in front of him.

"Yep," Whirlwind looked back at the winter spirit and smiled. "Now, we should get out of her before Ms. Exploding Things gets over her shock." In an instant the Winds had gone back to being just a breeze in the air, getting rid of what little form they had.

"Okay," Jack said, jumping into the air. The wind caught him, as always, and took him away from Ala. But you don't cross the storm spirit, you should never cross her, and Jack was about to find that out first-hand.

The Winds didn't stop for a total of twenty minutes. By that time they'd lost Ala, and Jack was just leisurely floating on his back. "Well, I think we got rid of her. What do you guys think?" Multiple voices answered him with 'yes's.

"I don't think so, Jack Frost," a voice boomed above them. Dark clouds appeared, covering the whole sky as it began to rain. Jack sat up straight, staring up into the clouds. Ala...damn, how's he forget about storm clouds? "I already warned you, get ready for your doom."

A large bolt of lightning came down from the clouds. And before Jack could do anything more then scream, it hit him in the chest. The scream that tore from him was horrible, and not a sound that any human could ever make. His eyes glowed blue before rolling into the back of his eyes, and his body fell. The Winds could no longer hold him, and he fell, fell, fell, straight into the ocean below him. But, before that, Ala came down and grabbed his staff, lightly kissing Jack on the cheek and whispering, "Goodbye winter spirit, I wish that it didn't have to be like this."

**~Line Break~**

Cassidy smiled as she watched Alice run around the trees. For the past couple hours they'd been sitting in one of the clearings in the forest, Alice running around and having fun while Cassidy sat on an old, fallen log, making her new arrows.

"Hey, later can we go get some ice cream?" Alice asked, plopping herself down in front of Cassidy.

Cassidy raised an eyebrow at the younger girl, "Um, I think you've already had enough sugar for today? Don't you?"

"Nope,"

Cassidy sighed, "Fine, let's go get some ice cream."

"Right now?"

"Yep, right now," Cassidy stood up, placed the quiver and bow on her back, and picked Alice up in her arms, throwing her over her shoulder.

"Hey, put me down," Alice started kicking and hitting, trying to get down.

"Nope, first you have to say who the best sister is,"

"You, you're the best sister," Alice laughed. They'd done this game many times, but it never got old for the young girl.

"Okay then, guess I have to put you down now," Cassidy gently lowered Alice to the ground, being careful not to hurt her. "Come on, follow me." Alice obediently followed Cassidy through the forest and to the town. Once again they were avoided as they made their way to the ice cream parlor.

"What do you want?" Cassidy asked as she pulled out her wallet.

"Cookie dough!" Alice said excitedly, placing her face up against the glass container that was full of ice cream.

"Okay then," turning to the clerk Cassidy said. "One scoop of cookie dough, in a cup, and one scoop of chocolate chip in a sugar cone."

"Why do I have to eat it in a bowl?" Alice asked as the teenage guy got their ice cream.

"Because you're a messy eater, that's why," The clerk handed Cassidy the ice cream. "Thank you very much. Here you go, Alice."

What happened next Cassidy would never be sure of. One minute she was eating her ice cream while walking out the door with Alice, and the next she was lying on her stomach as the ice cream parlor exploded, along with other buildings. Without fully realizing what she was doing, she pulled Alice closer to her, shielding Alice with her own body. When the debris finally stopped raining down on them and the town it was silent for a minute, then all hell broke loose.

Screams burst through the air as everyone panicked, running around in fear as more buildings were destroyed. People poured into the streets, huddling together to try and protect themselves. Some had even gotten their guns and had them trained towards the sky.

Cassidy looked up, shook the dust from her body, picked Alice up, and ran to the nearest group of people. She could feel Alice shaking in her arms, and could her whimpers. Alice was terrified.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," Cassidy whispered, placing her chin atop Alice's head.

As soon as it started, the explosions ended, leaving a dust cloud over the city and many scared and hurt citizens. In the forest, Phil heard the explosions, grabbed his gun, and was making his way to the town. He knew what was coming, and soon enough everyone in the village would know that he'd been telling the truth all those years,t hat he wasn't crazy.

Meanwhile, in the town, everyone stood stock still, waiting for...well, they didn't know what they were waiting for. Perhaps the person who'd caused all the explosions. Maybe someone to give them the answer to what had just happened, and why.

Finally, they got their answer. From the corner of the street walked out a hunched over female. She looked to be between her late twenties, early thirties. Her long hair fell in front of her faces, and the only thing the citizens could see was the creepy smile on her face. Her voice sent shivers down their spines, "Humans, my name is Mamuna. You have destroyed this Earth, the nature and plants, and now we will destroy you. We will take the Chosen One and the rest of you will be killed. Any questions? No, good. Well, then, attack!" The last sentence Mamuna screamed, raising her head up as she did so. She was horrifying. Bruises and cuts that had gotten infected covered her face, her lips were blue, her hair flew out from her head like a witches in pictures, and her eyes changed color between red and green. But what was most scary was what staring into her eyes did, it made her image change, changing from ugly to beautiful and to everything in between. Her eyes were so hypnotizing...

But it wasn't the adults, not even the males, who got hypnotized by Mamuna, it was the children. All of them froze, then began to walk towards her, ignoring their parents or fighting for freedom. Anyone above the age of thirteen didn't seem to be effected. But, Alice was. She fought her way out of Cassidy's arms, even going as far as to bite her, before beginning to walk towards Mamuna.

"Alice, get back here," Cassidy cried, running forward to get her little sister. Before she could reach her sister though, a man in full battle armor stepped in between them, his sword aimed straight at Cassidy's heart.

"Do not take another step, or I will be forced to kill you according to our mistress," The knight said, his voice sounding robotic. All around them chaos had broken out. The knights were taking the children, picking each one up and doing...something with a flower, before placing them back on the ground. Then it was like the spell was broken, and they were free. The adults were trying to attack them, shooting at the knights. But their bullets just flew off of their armor.

Alice walked straight up to Mamuna, who took out a flower exactly like the others and passed it over Alice's head. But, unlike the other ones which stayed close, this one blossomed into a full flower. Mamuna smiled and declared, "We have the chosen one, let us go. Your Mistress awaits." She grabbed Alice's hand as the knights started disappearing in puffs of smoke.

As soon as the one in front of her disappeared, Cassidy ran after Alice, screaming for Mamuna to let her sister go. But just as she neared them, both Mamuna and Alice disappeared into thin air, leaving only a slight trace of smoke and the flower.

Cassidy just stood there, staring at the flower, "No, no, no, she can't be gone. No. This has got to be a trick. No." She dropped to her knees, picking up the flower in her hands, completely ignoring everything around her. She stayed there until Phil came and got her.

**~Line Break~**

In Australia, Jack Frost crawled onto the banks of the coast, breathing hard and coughing up water as he laid there. He'd been swimming for three hours. Three hours. He was beyond exhausted by that point. His whole body hurt, like, well, like lightning had hit him. Which it had. Jack was honestly surprised that he wasn't dead yet.

He heard the noise of earth moving and he didn't even have to look up to know who it was, "Oh, hey Bunny."

"Bloody hell, what happened to you?" Bunnymund asked as he hopped over to Jack. As much as he disliked the kid he was still worried about him. Besides, his whole sweatshirt was charred and he looked like he'd just swam a marathon.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure myself," Jack said, pushing himself up with a slight wince. "Some girl called Ala attacked me."

"Wait, Ala?" Jack didn't notice the way Bunnymund stiffened, or how his eyes widened.

"Yep, Ala,"

"We've gotta get to the Pole. Come with me," Bunnymund grabbed Jack by the arm, ignoring his protests as he opened up one of his tunnels and jumped in, still holding Jack.

**~Line Break~**

Far away, on two separate sides of a different planet, two sets of eyes watched what was unfolding on Earth. One pair was multicolored, changing with the persons mood, this time it was gray, almost black, the other pair was a greyish, dulled blue. And they each had one thought in their mind, "This is war".

** A/N This is suppose to go fast this chapter. It's like those stories where something bad happens, rising action, then climax. So, yeah. And once again, I know in the previous chapter that I messed Alice up.**


End file.
